


the great chase scene

by cirrus (themorninglark)



Series: rareprompts [24]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hijinks, Summer, Tokyo Disneyland, sunshine children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's fallen out of his pocket. Hinata bends down and picks it up. It's a Suica pass case, with small penguins all over it. There's a card inside.</p><p>Hinata calls out. "Hey - "</p><p>But the boy's out of earshot now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the great chase scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterbearCosmonaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterbearCosmonaut/gifts).



> For Adri, who asked for Hinata, Noya and Nagisa at Tokyo Disneyland, a prompt that practically wrote itself. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Please enjoy these hijinks :)

The first time Hinata sees the blond boy, he disappears, leaving the sound of summery laughter in the air. He's moving swiftly through the throng of holidaymakers, darting in and out between families and children with a soft serve in his hand, and his back, though small, stands tall and proud.

Something's fallen out of his pocket. Hinata bends down and picks it up. It's a Suica pass case, with small penguins all over it. There's a card inside.

Hinata calls out. "Hey - "

But the boy's out of earshot now.

Hinata has to squint to see him up ahead, in his baggy tee and green shorts. He's got what looks like some kind of blue and yellow checked shirt tied round his waist, flapping in the breeze as he runs.

"Ahhhh…" Hinata groans. "He's gone! What should we do, Noya-san?"

Nishinoya grins. "Isn't it obvious? If someone's running ahead of you - "

He speeds up their pace, suddenly.

"- you run _faster_."

"Yeah!" Hinata shouts at the top of his lungs, as they break out into a sprint, and the crowds of Tokyo Disneyland part for them like the Red Sea. He feels very _action hero_. Like he's in one of those movie chase scenes, and he's locked onto his target with that fancy GFX and all.

 

* * *

 

"Noya-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we lost him."

"Shouyou."

Nishinoya turns, claps a hand on his shoulder and looks at Hinata intently. His voice is serious.

In that moment, they're caught in the shadow of a passing cloud, and the light fades dramatically from Nishinoya's face and throws his chiselled sharpness into stark relief, and Hinata thinks, _kakkoi_ -

"We don't say the word _lost_ till the whistle blows."

"Noya-san?" Hinata breathes.

"Yeah?"

"What _is_ the whistle?"

"Closing time of this park, duh. We have two hours. Let's find him."

 

* * *

 

They check the queues of all the most popular rides, but he's not at Big Thunder Mountain, Jungle Cruise, or Winnie the Pooh's Hunny Hunt.

They get distracted at the Haunted Mansion, because it looks _so damn cool_ and Kageyama would never want to do something like that, so they join the line and before they know it forty minutes have passed and they still haven't found the boy but -

"That was _so awesome_!"

"Hell _yeah_! Those gargoyles were so _real_ \- "

"Ooh, and the piano room with the ghost - and the _library_ -"

"I wonder if Kiyoko-san would have liked the library… Kiyoko-san…"

They don't regret going, not one bit.

 

* * *

 

It's when they stop for snacks that Hinata has his brainwave.

"Noya-san, that boy was eating a soft serve," he says, whirling round to clutch on to Nishinoya's arm. He very nearly tips over with excitement, soy sauce and butter popcorn spilling out from his bucket.

"He was?"

"Yeah! So obviously, he likes desserts and stuff! Let's look for him at the food stalls!"

"Shouyou," says Nishinoya, solemnly. "You are a genius."

Hinata beams.

 

* * *

 

And sure enough, ten minutes from closing time -

Hinata sees him, near a different popcorn cart. This one's selling honey popcorn, and the boy's licking his fingers with a look of blissful contentment on his face, an empty bucket in his hands.

There's also a flower crown perched on his head, now. Hinata could swear it wasn't there before.

As they get closer, Hinata sees that it matches his eyes, in shades of summer.

 

* * *

 

"Ah! You found my pass case! Thank you, Rei-chan would have been so mad at me if I lost this…"

"Uh," says Hinata. He doesn't mean to stare, but he can't help eyeing the top of the boy's head. _Do those flowers add, like, one extra cm?_ The curiosity is killing him.

"How tall are you?" he blurts out.

Nishinoya crosses his arms and draws himself up to his full height. "Yeah! How tall _are_ you?"

"Eh?"

The boy doesn't seem to know right away. He cocks his head to one side thoughtfully as he puts his pass case back into his pocket, and Hinata is both confused and filled with awe that there are people out there who do not live and breathe their exact height. _Must be nice not to worry about it,_ he thinks, and he wonders what this boy does, because he's obviously some kind of athlete. He moves so _fast_ and his legs are _really_ toned.

"Well, I think, I'm… 165 cm?"

_165 cm!_

"Oooh," Hinata moans. "Two cm taller…"

"Don't you mean 2.2 cm taller?" asks Nishinoya, grinning.

" _Noya-san!_ "

"It doesn't matter, Shouyou! He's six cm taller than me, but I won't lose!"

The boy laughs, then, bright as the flowers on his head, a laugh that's orange and yellow and full of sunshine.

"So you're Shou-chan and - "

"Yuu. Nishinoya Yuu. Second year, Karasuno High School!"

"I'm Hazuki Nagisa. Yuu-chan."

Nagisa's eyes dance, and he smiles.

"Would you like some ice cream? I'll buy it for you. It's my birthday."

 


End file.
